


Taehyung

by thyfelixchan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Power Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, and not that sad, but it gets better, but still a bit sad, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyfelixchan/pseuds/thyfelixchan
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	Taehyung

The maids were running around him, trying to dress him up as fast as possible. One was doing his hair, one was putting on a light eyeshadow on him, and another was fixing his outfit.

There was a knock on the door. He looked in the mirror in front of him to see Choi Young-Jae standing there looking at him. Taehyung paid no attention. He didn’t feel anything when looking at that man. 

Love?  _ No, disgusting. _

Anger?  _ Pointless. _

Hate?  _ Maybe. _

There is no way Taehyung understood emotions anymore. He was once a beautiful canvas, which had so many pretty colors painted on him. Until someone decided to paint over those vibrant colors with black paint. He didn’t hate the black paint. He just hated that there was so much of it, and nobody noticed.  _ Nobody. _

He felt the man’s hands on his waist and his breath on his ear. 

“You look so good in this.” Taehyung closed his eyes. “I can’t wait to let everyone see you.” 

Taehyung did not react in any way. He learned long ago that this man doesn’t really care about his opinion. He just does as he pleases.  _ Sigh. _

Choi takes his hand and leads him towards the stairs. Taehyung is gorgeous and he knows it. He is draped from head to toe in expensive jewelry. He feels himself shine as the light reflects off of the jewelry. He feels every single pair of eyes in this room on him. Anyone will give everything up so that they could be in his shoes for just a moment.

But, does Taehyung care? No. It doesn’t matter to him. Nothing matters to him anymore. He just fakes a smile while walking down the marble stairs. He sees a few new faces, and just smiles at them. 

_ He hasn’t smiled for real for a long time. _ He can't remember the last time he ever felt happiness. He is a walking misery. And nobody knows.  _ Nobody  _ would care. _ He is lonely. _

Choi is now talking to somebody. His hand is around Taehyun’s waist. Taehyung preferred not to have Choi’s hands on him; it made him feel trapped. 

Taehyung looked at the people that Choi was talking to. It was his manager and a kid. The kid, very pretty with big doe eyes, and a bunny smile was listening to the two talk. He was clearly new to this. Maybe a new model or actor. Taehyung could see that he had potencial. 

_ Will the world be this cruel to him?  _

_ Will it break him down?  _

_ Will it break his mind?  _

_ His trust in humanity? _

One after another, most of these new people fall apart. They either get up and continue this path with razors cutting their feet or they continue to fall way down. Most fall to their death.

Taehyung is going down the path filled with razors. They are cutting his feet, but he doesn’t notice. He is just moving. Sometimes he is standing at the end, and letting the razors dig deep into his skin. Sometimes he is walking back and forth near the gate that is keeping him inside. 

Taehyung never tried to open it. 

Taehyung never tried to put his hand through the bars. 

Taehyung never tried to call for help.

Taehyung is just there. 

Taehyung snaps out of his thoughts when someone lightly shakes him. He hears a voice.

“Baby, are you okay?” Taehyung wants to puke at Choi’s fake caring voice.

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” Taehyung answers voice void of any emotion.

“That’s okay,” Choi strokes his back. “As I was saying, this is Jeongguk. Taehyung, Mr. San wants you to teach Jeongguk, and take him as your underling and be his mentor, for maybe several years.”

Taehyung can’t say no. He can’t afford to say no. But wait. The agency is located in Seoul. They live in Incheon. He will probably have to move to Seoul. He will be away from this house.

“Oh, this is sudden, but I'm willing to agree, if it’s okay with my boyfriend.” Taehyung answered it correctly. This way it seems that he agrees, without really putting the responsibility on him. 

"I think it might be a good experience for both of them." Mr.San says.

"Mmm, yes I have to agree with both if you. When can Taehyung come to Seoul?"

"Oh, we will decide with the management and get back to you as soon as possible." Mr.San smiled at Choi.

"Taehyung, we should go meet other guests." Choice said as the other two walked away.

"Ah, okay." Taehyung allowed Choi to lead him, walking slowly beside him, his hand on Choi's forearm. The evening proceeds to be uneventful.

  
  
  
⩶⩶⩶⩶⩶⩶  
  


“Mr.Kim we are at the penthouse.” The driver said.  _ Is the kid that rich? _

The lobby and the elevator were dazzled in gold and marble.  _ Of course. _ Taehyung looked at the key. His house was perfectly hidden away. The top floor of an expensive hotel, where nobody can bother you. Perfect.

He was looking at the door. The door itself is worth more than an average person’s monthly income. Is he trying to show off? Taehyung put the key into the keyhole. He twisted the doorknob. 

The apartment is simple. There are white walls and some simple pictures on them. It’s simple and comfy. I hear footsteps from the hall on the left. I see the kid come into the hall that I'm in.

“Oh, hello.” He yawned.

“Where is my room?”   
  
“What’s with the tone?” He looked at me easily showing that he just got up. “Follow me.”   
  
He motioned for me to follow, the hall on the left. There were several rooms in the hall, and after four doors, there was a big open area. 

“This is the living room.” Jeongguk said motioning his hand toward the room.

“What’s in the other hall?” 

“Kitchen, gym, pool and other rooms. This is like the sleeping or resting area. All the bedrooms are located in this hall.” 

“Okay.” Taehyung kept following Jeongguk. He stopped at the first door from the living room. He opened the door. Inside was a big room with a bed. 

“So this is going to be your room. Your private bathroom is across.” Jungkook said and left Taehyung alone. Taehyung headed to the bed. 

_ He can breathe. _

Taehyung laid down. The doorbell rang, signaling that his luggage and stuff is here. He got up and headed down the hall, only to meet Jeongguk in front of the door carrying his luggage in.

“Oh, thank you.”   
  


“Nah, It’s nothing.” 

  
  
  
⩶⩶⩶⩶⩶⩶

  
  


“So Taehyung, what do you want to start teaching me?” They were sitting at a restaurant because Jeongguk insisted on having dinner together.   
  
“I’ll probably start with acting, singing and public image tips. Maybe some harder topics later.” Taehyung loved the food. It was some fancy french restaurant which surprisingly had good food. Not all expensive restaurants actually had good food, some had food worse than in a fast-food place.

This restaurant had a nice view to it and the cooks did a good job on making the food mouthwatering. Their booth had a pleasing aesthetic to it, with an old looking brick wall, with vines growing over it. 

“So, Jeongguk, how old are you?”   
  


“I’m 22, what about you?”   
  
“24, not that much of an age gap.” Taehyung called the waiter to bring more wine.

“Is your alcohol tolerance that high?” Jeongguk laughed.

“What do you mean?”   
  
“Taehyung, this is your third glass of wine.” Jeongguk put his fork down.   
  


“Well, I guess it's high. I normally drink 5 glasses.” Taehyung shrugged and took a sip of the wine.   
  
“I wonder how you will get home.” Jeongguk said and Taehyung narrowed his eyes.   
  


“You drove us here.”   
  


“I already had a glass. I thought you might drive us both back.” Jeongguk hid his smile behind another sip.

“No problem, we can call a driver.” 

“Okay.”   
  
Soon after both were finished, and a slightly tipsy Jeongguk called a driver, both of them were sitting in the back of the car waiting to get back to Jeongguk’s apartment.

“Woah, buddy stand straight.” Taehyung was holding the drunk youngster.    
  
“Hey *hick* You’re very pretty you know?” Jeongguk said, jamming his finger into Taehyung’s cheek.

“Yes, I know. Now please, for the love of god, stand straight.” Jeongguk was now leaning on Taehyung.

  
They moved slowly due to Jeongguk almost tripping and falling 5 times. When they finally got to the elevator Taehyung let Jeongguk lean on one of the railings. If Taehyung was not lying to himself, then he would’ve admitted that a tipsy Jeongguk is a bit cute. 

They got to the penthouse in several minutes, and Taehyung gave up two minutes looking for his keys realising that only Jeongguk took the keys.    
  


“Where is your room?” Taehyung asked when they got in.    
  
“The one room right *hick* before the living room.”    
  
“Okay.”    
  


His room had black walls, and dome pictures on them. Many pictures had Jeongguk’s parents on them and others had Jeongguk and some women on them. Maybe his girlfriend? Since it was 12 at night, he had a hard time seeing things in the dark. 

He helped Jeongguk to his bed and brought him some water. The tipsy younger had a hard time not spilling his drink, and when he almost did Taehyung caught the glass just in time. Taehyung decided to be a nice person and not snoop around Jeongguk’s room. 

The cold shower was nice on him. It was hot outside and Taehyung was sweating a lot. Taehyung was feeling better then usual. Maybe he felt a bit more freedom while he was away from Choi. The bed was comfortable and soon he fell asleep. 


End file.
